


Alpha Steve Rogers Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Rec list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in March 2020.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Alpha Steve Rogers Recs

Alpha male is probably the most popular designation for Steve in omegaverse fics, and depending on the author and the fic, it can either follow traditional omegaverse tropes or unconventional ones. Both types of recs are welcome for this theme. 

**Title:** An Alpha Like No Other  
**Why:** Steve and Bucky are both alphas, but does it mean they can't be horny for each other? No. It's a PWP and it's pretty rough.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/12927261>

**Title:** Don't Leave Me Here Alone  
**Why:** Perennial rec for this A/B/O series in which Steve is the Omega AND Alpha to Bucky. This series is set around TWS-time and features trope inversion, knotting, and mpreg.  
**Linkage:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/201566>

**Title:** The Fool in the Mirror  
**Why:** It's an epic-length story that looks at the A/B/O dynamic from an introspective way. The Steve in this story is an Alpha who also needs some help. Bucky is a professional support omega. I love that the story takes its time for both characters to figure out what they want and to get there.  
**Linkage:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457597>

**Title:** Heat Stroke  
**Why:** one of the first a/b/o fics I read, I read it a long time ago but it's really excellent  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071240/>

**Title:** How Can You Go On With Such Conviction?  
**Why:** I always rec this one because it's such an unconventional A/B/O fic and also because the plot kind of sneaks up on you. Professional Alpha Steve Rogers meets each of the Avengers, saving the OTP for last, but don't worry, he gets there.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638712>

**Title:** i'm a believer (got a fever running through my bones)  
**Why:** Shrunkyclunks alpha/alpha SHIELD agent Bucky? Yes, please.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341064>

**Title:** The Last Omega  
**Why:** this is one of my favourite fics, probably of all time. The author is absolutely incredible with everything. But the world she crafted here is unbelievably wonderful. It ticked a lot trope boxes for me, and I was a little worried about some of the tags, but I can say, I do not regret reading this. And I read it again periodically just because I love it so damn much.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418119/>

**Title:** parts per million  
**Why:** I wasn't very active in fandom for several years after my kids were born, and somewhere in that time period, omegaverse was created. So when I came back in 2014 after TWS came out, I was confused about what it was. Luckily, this fic was my introduction to a/b/o. It did a great job showing how being an alpha affected Steve both pre and post serum, and demonstrated how interesting omegaverse worldbuilding can be even in a short fic.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/516606>

**Title:** Time For Home  
**Why:** it's a very sweet fic with alpha steve and a bit of enemies to lovers  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802263/>

Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
